Lost Souls: Dark Dawn
by WildHeart36 'WH
Summary: The Newest dragon of a kind that can harness the element of Death ends up going on a perilous quest to stop a raging war once and for all. She has no idea she is destined for something bigger. R&R please.


**The Nightmare**

**Part 1. Alone**

It was a dream, but it seemed so much like reality, maybe a little _too_ much.

First she saw the sight she is all too familiar with, it was that good ol' dark forest she had grown to hate. Almost everything was the same – and rather boring -, the trees that blocked away the sky, the repulsive smell of battle that clouded the scents of the forest, and the feeling of being home. The only difference was that it was too silent, not even the sounds of birds chirping their annoying songs was there, only the scent of battle laid there. It was like a ghost town.

And right before her eyes everything withered up until, all the plants were nothing compared to what they were seconds ago. The grass was wiry and ragged, the leaves fell off the trees and the bark of the trees became a parched grey. The smell of death was all around her; she looked to the sky just to see a disappointing grey. She never imagined the sky like that and there was no sun.

The air was freezing.

She shivered, feeling as if she was going to become completely frozen. All she could do was repeat one name, the name of someone who she missed the most. The name of someone who was the only one fully willing to guide her; her mother. At that moment all there seemed to be death, pain and sorrow, most of all she was alone. And that's why it was so real, she would forever be alone and the world only seemed to welcome death.

"There's an attack on the eastern border!" A voice made Zera come to a very rude awakening.

**Part 2. Scared**

"We need all the warriors that can still move!" Dard sounded urgent but somewhat excited. Zera yawned and rose up unwillingly. "It's that bad?" She asked, still half asleep. Dard just nodded and scanned the trees. Zera looked at Dard's leg, it was still mangled but seemed to be healing successfully. His leg got almost ripped off from one of the other Death Dragons; at least that was his only problem. This would be her first time fighting against the enemy.

"I'm scared." She admitted as they ran to get to the Eastern Border. Dard didn't seem the least surprised at her saying that.

"It was the same with me." Dard chuckled, "Don't worry, you'll probably be fighting the young ones. Although, don't hesitate to pick a fight with the adults." He loved fighting so much; Zera could hear it in his tone.

"But what if one adult attacks me off-guard?" Zera asked, highly worried.

"Two Heads don't attack youngsters unless they get challenged by one, remember?" Dard laughed. "Oh yes, I forgot." Zera was sort of embarrassed. You weren't supposed to forget what you were told in training.

"No more questions?" He asked. Zera ran faster, putting her wings to her sides for less air resistance. Dard was right beside her, not seeming to even get the least tried or slowed down by his wound. A few minutes later, they got there but it wasn't a very pretty scene.

The Nightmare Part 3. Teresa

The next second all she could hear was chaos.

Dard was still close by, but the scene stunned her. The grass was had splatters of crimson blood on it and in the middle of the gruesome scene was a large two-headed black and white dragon. It was breathing beams of purple and dark blue; Convexity Breath, and that would mean it was Teresa. Teresa the best warrior of the two-headed dragons and second in command, she had terrifying yellow eyes and horns. The stories of this beast didn't do it justice, it was worst then Zera could have ever imagined.

There was smaller ones – most likely youngsters – around there using countless other elements, the same element for each head of one but in different styles. Zera didn't know where to start but she was full of excitement and fear, and was strangely eager for battle. Zera could spot Dard distracting Teresa so that Gear (another Death Dragon) could try for an attack. Gear was almost close enough to use Death when, _whack_! One of the heads of Teresa spotted him and whacked him with their one tail with a frightening blade tip.

Zera could see Dard mouth a cuss word as he avoided one of Teresa's frightening beams. The head on the white side of Teresa was going to strike Gear with a Convexity beam. "No!" Zera yelled, not able to control herself. Zera took flight and headed dead on for the large two-head but it was bigger up close. Teresa rose on two legs and she lifted a mightily foot and before Zera knew it she was whacked straight onto the ground. Zera was dazed for a moment, but then got up and went out of the way of one of Teresa's beams.

Zera heard Dard sigh, but she ignored it and went to fight a young blue two-headed dragon. It was surprised at first but then the both of its heads shot projectiles of ice towards her. Zera dodged the male two-head's ice attacks swiftly, she jumped up and dug her claws into one of his wings. The wing withered away until it was just a thin bone and the young male two-head shrieked. She closed her eyes and at that moment she was shot with a deadly ice piece of ice.

Her whole left side was incased with ice, it felt as cold as her dream was but she managed to dig her right foreleg claws and right back claws deep into one of it's heads. The whole left side of the two-headed dragon died. We're even now, she thought with a smirk. But then, a shock of electricity hit her from behind.

Her mind just faded away into a slumber.

**Part 4. Life**

She was in a dream again but this time she wasn't alone.

Everything was full with life; so much she didn't recognize where she was. The grass was so green, the smells were so sweet and life was so plentiful. This couldn't be that dark home she lives in, for one it was so bright and for two this is just not possible for her forest to ever be like this. She looked up at the sky, it had a bright yellow circle but the sky was pitch black, maybe the sky really isn't colorful? Maybe it is just disappointing? She didn't know.

"Zera…" She heard a familiar voice and when she remembered who it was, she ran. She didn't want to see her mother again, she couldn't or that will cause her too much pain. "Zera…why don't you stop running?" But the voice remained strong. "Stop running honey." She wasn't ready to listen. "Come see your mother, darling. And stop running from life." The voice was enough to make her break; she didn't want to _see_ her. But something pulled her to turn around. No sign of her mother was there.

Her blood boiled, as she felt extremely outraged. "Show yourself! Where are you?" She yelled.

"Oh, honey. I'm right here." Her mother's voice said again. Zera blocked out every sound and dug her talons deep into the ground. She closed her eyes and just screamed, she was angry but she felt tears run down her cheeks.

"She's doing it again." She heard Gear hiss.

"Shush, she's waking up." Dard whispered.

"I can hear you." Zera remarked and added a chuckle. She opened her eyes to a horrific sight; Dard had a huge bloody gash on the side of his head.

"For the mother if us all! You look terrible!" Zera yelled, disgusted by the gory sight.

"Ter got me with her purple beam. You should have seen it earlier, you would have been puking!" Dard laughed. That was when she remembered the names of Teresa's heads, the one on the black side was Ter and the white was Esa.

"You messed up the plan," Gear growled and then muttered: "Noob."

"What did I do?" Zera asked Dard, trying not to cringe at his face. The side with the gash it seemed like his eye was clamped shut but on the other side it was normal. Zera loved Dard's multi-colored eyes, on one side there were a emerald colored and ruby red one and on the gash side there would be – if his eye was open- an icy blue and stunning yellow. The colors of the main elements: earth, fire, ice and electricity.

"Well, while Esa was distracted by Gear I would have attacked Esa's neck long before Ter noticed. But it doesn't matter-" Zera cut Dard off.

"Gear was going to get killed! I had to do something!" Zera protested.

"I'm not that _stupid_." Gear snarled.

"Well let me in on your plans! Or maybe next time I'll jump in front of Dard and he'll kill me!" Zera wasn't thinking as she yelled. Dard's expression changed to twisted emotions, Zera automatically felt sorry.

"Yeah, because I'm the pro at murdering my own kind…why not!" Dard said as he walked by Zera. "I'm going to find Christiania because I'm losing a bit too much blood." Dard added as he walked out the cave. "I'm sorry." Zera whispered. That's all she could say without her voice breaking. But Dard was already gone. This day was such a nightmare.

"What an emotional nutcase." Gear muttered.

"Shut up!" Zera snapped.


End file.
